Frank West Vs. Kick-Ass
Frank West Vs. Kick-Ass is an upcoming Death Battle by Desert Croc. It features Frank West from Dead Rising and Kick-Ass from the eponymous comic book series. Description Dead Rising Vs. Kick-Ass! Heroes are supposed to be strong, unbeatable and have cool powers, but sometimes, you don't need powers to become a hero yourself! All you need is something to beat the crap out of your foes with! Interlude (Cue: DEATH BATTLE! Theme - Invader) Wiz: Great power comes with a great responsibility and training, Boomstick: Unless you are the zombie killing Frank West. Wiz: Or the super hero named Kick-ass. Boomstick: Hes Wiz and im Boomstick. Wiz: And it sour job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win. Boomstick: In a death battle! (it shows Frank West and Kick Ass in a mall.) Frank West (instert in background: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6PnqxO9p5-4 ) Wiz: Frank West is a phatographer who covers wars for the fun of it. When he went to the Willamete Parview mall thinking a riot was happening but what he found was worse. He found the mall was full of bloody thirsty zomies. He had to survive three days until a helecopter came for him so he needed to uses everything in that mall to kill the zombies and find out what caused the zombies. Boomstick: what can you even use in a mall to kill people? Bats? golf clubs? Anything found at Dicks sporting goods? Wiz: Well Frank west makes due of what he has. Boomstick: Well Frank West is great with just his fists alone but he is also great in melee and range weapons. Wiz: Frank West is great at getting figuring out infermation and craftman ship. Boomstick: Franks Camera can blind people, it has night vison, and thermal vison. He has a baseball bat that was upgraded to have spikes. a suringe gun, a heavy machine gun, and a light machine gun, and a rpg just to name a few of his huge arsonal of weapons. Wiz: Frank west has a Vehicals like a Jeep, a moter cycle, or a wheelchair connected to a dirt bike, or a bike connected with cooking stuff. Boomstick: Lets see how creative Frank West is. Frank has kayak paddle with a chainsaw at the end of it, a Sledgehammer with a axe, a robot teddy bear with machine guns, and a shotgun with a pitchfork at the end to make the...boom...stick. Wiz: And thats only the tip of the iceberg. Frank has the Exo suit that can pull signs and concreate out of the ground and he has his Boomstick: Frank west can lift, carry, and toss full grown adults easily, He can send Zombies flying with his attacks, he can rip out Zombies intestines with one hand, he can easily carry weapons put on jeeps easily and he doesnt seem to be afected by recoil, He can go through armor that is ment to stop bullets and knifes easily, he can lift a large metal gate, and his exo suit can easily toss cars and take signs and concreate out of the ground. Wiz: Frank has dodges a speeding van and a guy with a baseball bat, he has jumped onto a moving train, and he has dodges gunfire at close range. Boomstick: Frank shruged off getting hit in the nuts and being lit on fire. Frank also survives 4 days in the mall non stop without having symtoms of sleep depervation. Wiz: Frank west does have some weaknesses like how he relies on the enviorment to help him fight and that he really isnt that experianced as the games show all of his experiance. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1MbtPRKVfPI Kick-Ass (insert: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GFFFwJ_DNFA ) Wiz: Dave Lizewski was a normal high school student until his mother died. Dave was the only thing left for his father to hang on to reality. Dave became interested in comic books and that inspired him to become a super hero. He made his own suit and went through his own training and during his first fight with a mugger he won! Boomstick: Really!? Wiz: No im only joking Dave was put in the hospital after getting stabbed and then hit by a car. After being in the hospital and physical theropy for weeks Dave was released with metal plates all over his body and his body having a delade reaction to pain. Dave quickly went back to crime fighting and he saved a man from thugs while a bystander watched and put the fight on youtube giving Dave the name, Kick Ass. Boomstick: Dave is great is hand to hand combat after his training with Hit girl, he has a high pain tolerance, and Dave is great at swinging and flailing his batans. Dave has his batans wraped in green electric tape and nails and he did have a hand gun once. Wiz: Dave isnt very skill as he had only 6 months of training with Hit Girl and he can fight 2 people at the same time any more and he would be overpowered. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8zUemCOntvo Pre Fight Wiz: Now that our combatants our set its time to settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: Its time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Frank west walks around a mall full of Zombies with his shopping cart and he looks at a carton of milk. A Zombie walks to Frank West and Frank kicks the Zombie to a wall killing it. Kick Ass looks at the Zombie thinking it was a real person. Kick Ass walks to Frank West. Kick Ass: Hey sir I think you just round house kick that man and killed him. Frank West: He was a Zombie. Kick Ass: Hey I know he was a teenager but you don't need to be that rude. Frank West: No no I mean he is a real brain eating Zombi- (Insert: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RaQfM89pdOQ ) Kick Ass smacks Frank West with a baton. Kick Ass: No more talking villain I will defeat you! Frank West shakes his head and he shoves his shopping cart into Kick Ass. Kick Ass jumps onto the shopping cart and he flails his batons hitting Frank Wests head. Frank West grabs a baseball bat and he smashes it over Kick ass head. The Baseball bat brakes and Kick Ass jump kicks Frank West through a wall and into a Dicks Sporting goods. Kick Ass grabs the shopping cart and runs at Frank West. Frank West hits Kick Ass with a kayak he pushes Kick Ass away with his shopping cart. Kick Ass shakes his head and he looks at Frank West. Frank West laughs as his shopping cart has the Paddle saw, Defiler, the freedom bear, and the Boomstick. Frank West: Meet the Shopping Cart of Doom! Kick Ass: you are totally a villain. Frank West charges at Kick Ass. Kick Ass jumps over the shopping cart and frank west and he flails his batons hitting Frank West. Frank West grabs the Boomstick and he shoots at Kick Ass with it. Kick Ass quickly ducks and he hits Frank West in the balls with his baton. Frank West laughs and he kicks Kick Ass through a wall and into a gamestop. Kick Ass tosses x-boxes, Playstations, and Wiis at Frank West. Frank West catches the consoles. Frank West: Game Stop it already kid. Frank West runs at Kick Ass and he smacks Kick Ass with a Gamestop sale sign. Kick Ass jumps behind the counter and he tosses games at Frank West. Frank West ducks under his shopping cart as the games fly by him. Kick Ass: Do you give up yet? Frank West: You kidding me? This is nothing? Frank West pulls out the Delfiler and he runs at Kick Ass. Frank West slams down and he cuts the counter in half missing Kick Ass. Kick Ass kicks Frank Wests chin and he runs off and into a hot topic. Frank West grabs his shopping cart and he fallows Kick Ass. Kick Ass looks at the shirts and he notices a shirt of him. Frank West walks in and he sees action figures of himself. The two take a while looking at their merchandise and even try on some of the shirts. Frank West puts some of the items into his shopping cart and he pushes Kick Ass out of the way to get to the register. Kick Ass: Wait I remember. Kick Ass tosses a Rick And Morty shirt at Frank West. Frank West tosses the shirt off and he gets hit by Kick Ass batons. Kick Ass kicks Frank West and his shopping cart into wip part of the mall. Frank West hides behind his shopping cart with a box of nails. Kick Ass walks to the WIP part of the building but he stops as he spots some nails. The two start to work and Frank West comes out with two baseball bats with nails in them. Kick Ass holds his batons with nails in them. Frank West runs at kick ass and Kick ass pulls out a gun and shoots Frank West. Kick Ass laughs but Frank west dodges the bullet and smacks the gun out of Kick Ass hands. The two smash their weapons against each others weapons. Frank west cuts Kick Ass and Dave stumbles back a bit. Kick Ass looks at the Blood and Frank West takes a selfi with Kick ass blinding Dave. Frank West shoves the Freedom bear into Kick Ass chest and he walks off. Frank West: I've covered wars you know kid Kick Ass explodes with his head landing on Frank West covering him in blood. KO! Frank west is trying to get the blood off of him and he accsadenty steps on kick ass head crushing it. Results Wiz: This was really close with Frank West and Kick Ass arguably being the same in experiance. Boomstick: Frank West did need the invioment to help him out but he was more creative with attacking. Wiz: The Exo suit was more then enough to kill Kick Ass. Kick Ass tolerance to pain would throw Frank west off. Boomstick: Most of Frank West weapons would hurt Kick Ass and Frank West camera would blind Dave. Frank west can even ristand the flash of the camera. Wiz: The thing Kick Ass had over Frank West is acutal training. Boomstick: Looks like Dave just got his ass kicked. Wiz: The Winner is Frank West. Next Time https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Twanwp3F7Z4 VS https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LIr_OKh3J_I Deathstroke VS Felix Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Gamehost0007 Category:Death Battles with Music